


Sleepover

by teamfreewilllover



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:18:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamfreewilllover/pseuds/teamfreewilllover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia and Allison have a sleepover and Lydia has a hard time keeping her hands to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepover

It started off as a normal sleepover. They did each other' make up, swapped clothes, watched cheesy movies while eating pizza. It was what happened when they went to bed that was different. Lydia noticed it straight away that Allison wasn't wearing a bra. She turned away blushing slightly when she realised she was staring at her friends chest.

"Night Lydia" Allison sighed before getting into bed.

It was a hot night so they had left the covers off. Lydia tossed and turned not being able to sleep. She turned over to see if Allison was having the same problem but she was dead to the world. Allison was known for being a deep sleeper. Lydia couldn't help but sneak a glance and Allison's chest. She never realised how perky her breasts were. Her nipples were slightly hard in the cool air and Lydia licked her lips. She gasped slightly when she felt the familiar wetness in between her legs. Was she really getting turned on by her best friend? Suddenly Allison turned over, her arms raised in the air. Lydia took in a sharp breath when she felt Allison's fingers brush against her nipples, the peaks hardening. They were so close now, only inches away. Cautiously Lydia let her hand brush against Lydia's face, seeing if it would wake her up. Nothing, she was still fast asleep. Becoming more daring she let her hand wander to the top of her breasts, just letting it rest there. She slowly moved her fingers down so they slightly brushed against her nipple, she could see it hardened instantly. She did it again and heard Allison let out a small sigh. She moved to the other breast and pulled at the nipple, earning a moan from Allison. The wetness in between her legs got worse. She wanted more. Raising both of her hands, she starting pulling and pinching at the girl's nipples until they were hard and Allison was moaning and arching her back. Without really thinking Lydia ripped off Allison's top, looking to see if it woke her up. Still nothing. She looked down at the girls chest and gasped, they were bigger than she expected. She put both her hands out and groped the girls breasts repeatedly, until Allison started rocking her hips. Growing more confident, Lydia sat up and positioned herself between Allison's legs, her hands coming up to the girls shorts. She pulled them off and looked at the girls panties, they were soaked through. She pushed her fore finger against the fabric and smirked at how Allison arched into the touch. She ripped them off and took in the sight of Allison's pussy. It was soaking. She teased it slightly, feeling it tense against her fingers. She let her finger brush against the girl's clit, earning a loud moan. She looked up at Allison's face and could tell she was starting to wake up. She needed to think fast. Maybe if Allison was in too much pleasure she would be able to sneak away, leading Allison to think she just had a wet dream. Lydia dived down and let her tongue brush against the girl's clit, the moaning getting louder. She pushed finger into Allison, who was practically leaking by now. She looked up and saw Allison's eyes flicker open.

Allison POV

"Oh, yes" Allison breathed, letting her eyes open.

She could feel someone licking at her pussy, waves of pleasure taking over her. Thinking it must be a dream she brought her hand down to the persons head, expecting to find Scott's hair. She was surprised when she felt long hair. She opened her eyes and saw strawberry blonde hair, bobbing up and down. Was Lydia eating her out?

"Lydia, what...oh...what are you doing?" She questioned.

"Sh, sh, just let it happen" Lydia replied.

"No, no, please I don't..." She trailed off.

This was so wrong. She had a boyfriend. But God, it felt so good.

"Are you sure you don't?" Lydia smirked, pushing another finger in her.

"Oh...God. No, no Lydia, stop" She told her.

"Maybe you'll change my mind if I do this?" Lydia said, pulling a hand out and pinching one of her nipples.

She gasped in surprise.

"I thought you might like that. God, I bet you could come by me just touching your breasts" Lydia laughed.

"No...no" She cried.

Lydia started assaulting her breasts, pinching and pulling at them until Allison was basically screaming in pleasure.

"God, look at your. Writhing and screaming. You've got so much wetter. Do you like feeling you're come on your breasts?" Lydia asked.

Lydia cringed when she felt a spurt of her come ease out of her when Lydia said that. She couldn't help it, the dirty talk turned her on so much.

"My, my, you really do like that? Beg me, Ali. Beg me to let you come" Lydia told her.

"No, stop...I-oh god, oh, oh! Yes!" Allison shouted.

Lydia started licking at her clit again, now flicking at her nipples, the sensations going straight to her pussy.

"Beg me or I will stop" Lydia warned.

"I, oh yes! Please, please, don't stop!" She cried, finally giving into her pleasure.

"Not good enough. I want details" Lydia smirked, stopping.

"I...please. My nipples, it goes straight to my clit, lick me, fuck me" Allison shouted.

Lydia did so, and soon Allison was screaming when she came.

"Next round?" Lydia smirked.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send some prompts to my tumblr if you want! Here's the link: http://teen-wolf-femslash-smut.tumblr.com/


End file.
